


love will light the day

by corbrinas



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, idk how to tag help, kind of a scene rewrite, mostly canon ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbrinas/pseuds/corbrinas
Summary: a song helps eliza realise what's been in front of her the entire time.





	love will light the day

**Author's Note:**

> after rewatching season three and finding some old theories about the finale, this happened ?? sorry it's crap, i wrote it at two am.

_"Love will light the day..."_ the couple sang, their voices blending beautifully together.

Callie felt her heart pounding against her chest at the sound of the song that reminded her of her first love. Nervously, she lifted her gaze from the food on her plate to the boy in front of her.

Brandon caught her eyes and it seemed that the past seven years were being told through her chestnut orbs. The memories came crashing back to him, everything they had given up for the family.

And it seemed as though the girl in front of him was thinking the same thing.

They held the intense eye contact, and for a moment it felt as if the world was only them and the song.

Eliza looked over at her soon to be husband and followed his line of sight to who she had previously thought was only his best friend.

She'd heard the stories of his and Mat's legendary senior project, the performance that was one of the highlights of the year. She had even heard the songs on a few occasions, admiring the emotions that the lyrics held.

But now it all made sense.

The longing looks they shared, the secretiveness of their high school history, the way they talked to each other.

Eliza cursed herself for being so naive and oblivious to what was going on right in front of her eyes.

She got up from the table and walked off to her hotel room, ignoring her family shouting her name and her fiancé who was following her.

"Eliza, what's wrong?" Brandon asked as she turned around. She noticed the concerned look on his face and laughed bitterly.

"That song, you wrote it for her, didn't you?" she asked, leaving Brandon lost for words.

"Well, yeah, I did, but that was a long time ago" he tried to defend himself.

"But I see the way you look at her, like you still believe the words of the song to be true. You haven't looked at me like that in a while."

"I'm sorry, Eliza. I really am."

"I'm sorry too. But you can't change the way you feel about her, I get that. Don't waste any more time. If you want to be with her, just do it."

There was a moment of silence before she moved closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

"So I guess this is it, huh"

"I guess it is," she said, giving him a watery smile.

"It really is a beautiful song, though." she spoke before walking away.

And this time Brandon didn't stop her.


End file.
